Writer's Block
by Kentra02
Summary: I wrote this to help my writer's block. It's a self-insert of how the G-boys won't leave me alone... A.k.a. I just keep thinking about them and can't seem to write.


Title: Writer's Block  
  
Author: Kentra Shinataku  
  
Warnings: Humour, Silliness, Self-insertion  
  
Pairings: 5x2, 1x3  
  
Category: Humour, Self-insert  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, but I own Kentra.   
  
Summary: I wrote this to help my writer's block. It's a self-insert of how the G-boys won't leave me alone... A.k.a. I just keep thinking about them and can't seem to write.  
  
**********  
  
[Kentra is lying across her bed with her pen hanging out of her mouth, staring at the blank page in the notebook in front of her. There are four or five other notebooks, a green folder, a black binder, and an extra pen scattered on the sheets next to her.]  
  
DUO: [Pops his head into the door.] Whatcha doin'?  
  
KENTRA: [Lets the pen fall from her mouth and onto the bed.] Writing.  
  
DUO: [Sits down on corner of the bed. He looks skeptically at the blank page and then at Kentra.] Uhm, not so much...  
  
KENTRA: Oh yes I am. [Flips back a page to reveal part of HCA3:1.]{1}  
  
DUO: But your last end marking date says July 3rd.  
  
KENTRA: Observant, aren't we?  
  
DUO: You've been in here for two hours.  
  
KENTRA: Yep.  
  
DUO: And you haven't written anything.  
  
KENTRA: Nope.  
  
DUO: You have writer's block.  
  
KENTRA: Yep.  
  
DUO: Again.  
  
KENTRA: Yep.  
  
DUO: [Stares.] You want me and 'Fei to provide some... entertainment for inspiration?  
  
KENTRA: Temping, very temping. In fact.... Argh, no. I'm working on 1x3 right now.  
  
DUO: You ignore me and 'Fei way too much.  
  
KENTRA: I _said_ I'm working on 1x3 right now. [Glares.]  
  
DUO: Right. Well, I'm sure Tro and Hee-chan would be more than willing...  
  
KENTRA: I think that would be more of a distraction then an inspiration. Besides, you know how Heero is about their relationship.  
  
HEERO: [Leaning against the doorjamb.] About our _what_?  
  
DUO: [Grinning.] Stop denying it, Hee-chan.  
  
HEERO: [Suddenly becomes rather interested with a spot on the carpet.] What's this?  
  
KENTRA: Remember when my brother was over a week or two ago?   
  
HEERO: [Rolls his eyes.] How could I forget that bastard being here?  
  
KENTRA: Well, he slept-walked and peed on the carpet.  
  
DUO: Ew, you didn't clean it up?  
  
KENTRA: The carpet cleaner won't get rid of the spot.  
  
[Trowa walks down the hall, stopping in the doorway and puts his arm around Heero's waist. Heero's cheeks grow a bit red and Kentra stifles a laugh.]  
  
TROWA: What kind of gathering is going on back here?  
  
KENTRA: None. They won't go away. I'm writing.  
  
DUO: Kent-chan has writer's block.  
  
KENTRA: [Hits Duo with a pillow.] Shut up.  
  
DUO: Well, you do.  
  
KENTRA: [Sighs frustratedly.] Go find your lover boy and screw each other's brains out. On the other side of the house where I can't hear you, preferably.  
  
DUO: No can do, me and 'Fei are a bit loud, you know. Besides, he's watching Gravitation right now.  
  
KENTRA: [Blinks.] He's watching _what_? {2}  
  
DUO: Gravitation.  
  
KENTRA: Is the same Wufei I know?  
  
DUO: Of course.  
  
KENTRA: And he's watching Gravitation without me?  
  
DUO: Yep, he seems to have a crush on Yuki Eiri.  
  
KENTRA: [Grins and becomes dreamy-eyed.] Yuki Eiri...  
  
[Trowa snickers from where he and Heero are sitting together by the door.]  
  
KENTRA: Maybe I'll write a Yuki x Hiro fic.  
  
HEERO: Excuse me?!  
  
KENTRA: Hiro from Grav, you idiot.  
  
HEERO: Well, how would I know?  
  
KENTRA: Watch more anime.  
  
DUO: Ahem, don't you think you should just kinda... oh, I dunno... stick with _our_ fics?  
  
KENTRA: But.. I was going to write a Yami no Matsuei --  
  
DUO: [Puts a hand over her mouth.] Nope.  
  
KENTRA: [Bites his palm, making him pull away.] Uhm, yeah. Tsuzuki x Hisoka.  
  
DUO: [Ponders.] Well, that does have a lot of potential... But no.  
  
KENTRA: [Makes a sad puppy face, attempting to get her way.] But Duooooo, why?  
  
DUO: What about us? [Makes wild hand gestures.] Don't we mean anything to you? [Picks up Kentra's Wufei notebook {3} and flips through, stopping at the single, lonely page of Bloody Valentine Part 9.] I wanna see what happens! Does Wu fuck--?  
  
KENTRA: [Shoves her hands over his mouth.] Shut up! Don't give away my plot! The readers might see this!  
  
DUO: What readers?  
  
KENTRA: Good point... [Shrugs.]  
  
DUO: So anyways... [Whispers.] What about HCA3?  
  
KENTRA: [Is getting rather irritated.] Duo. Shut. Up.  
  
DUO: But I want to know...  
  
KENTRA: Go. Read this. [Throws her red notebook out into the hallway, watching as Duo bounces out to grab it. Then she turns on Trowa and Heero.] And you two --  
  
HEERO: We get it. We're going, we're going.  
  
TROWA: [Mumbles.] And I thought it was Heero that got pissed easily. [He and Heero disappear through the door, closing it behind them.]  
  
KENTRA: [Sighs.] Finally, solitude. Now where was I? [Glances at blank notebook paper and sticks the pen back in her mouth.]  
  
**********  
  
{1} The abbreviations we authors come up with for our stories... HCA3:1 is really The Hoobastank Conspiracy Arc #3: Pieces: Part One.  
  
{2} I'm probably not alone when I say I can't see Wufei watching Gravitation. ^_____^  
  
{3} Yes, I have a Wufei notebook! Toys R Us is a wondrous place ^__________^ 


End file.
